


For there is nothing lost, that may be found, if sought.

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Curses, M/M, tw: depression, what is selfless love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: Sportacus is cursed and only true love (tm) can wake him up. Cue Robbie having some epiphanies.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	For there is nothing lost, that may be found, if sought.

"Were you scared? Did you know what was going to happen? Did she tell you?"

Robbie stared at the Elf for a long time but Sportacus did not answer. Had not opened his eyes for days now. 

"I'm scared, " Robbie whispered.

Sportacus, eerily still in in the clutches of the curse slept on.

\---------------

Robbie hadn't seen the local hero for a few days, it didn't happen often but sometimes the blue menace was absent from town for a day or so as long as there were no emergencies. He'd savored the peace and quiet, had made great progress with a new machine he was building. He'd need to test it somewhere during the week, was curious to see of it would really negate the gravity of the over-active kangaroo. 

He'd half listened to the sounds of the town above through his speaker-system while working away. Mrs. Busybody ordering the mayor around, Stingy committing petty theft, Pixel hacking the government servers... Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Things had quieted down for a while when the kids had decided to go for a trek through the forest. 

And then the shouting had started. 

He figured Sportanerd would turn up, save whoever need saving and they all would pipe down soon enough. Only when the noise seemed to get louder instead he stalked to his periscope. 

He'd climbed up to the surface for a closer look when he wasn't quite sure what was going on and found the children in various states of panic around an unconscious hero. It wasn't as if it was the first time the unsuspecting jumping bean had a sugar-meltdown so why the...

Ah.

Well.

That was new.

Under a canopy of flowers laid Sportacus on some sort of raised platform. Hands resting on his chest he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. The biggest hint that it wasn't a restful slumber was the note that was pinned to his chest: 'Only true love™' _(n.b. romantic love)_

With Robbie's allergies kicking in and a headache which was getting worse by the second the situation had been less than ideal and it had completely gone downhill when he at last had suggested that the children should call for help by airmail. He vaguely did remember a previous numbered hero who had come to town when needed. And since this whole situation clearly called for a responsible adult to take action...

Robbie had disappeared to his lair as soon as the hero's sturdy boots touched the ground and he'd watched the chaos unfold from a safe distance with the volume turned way way down. 

Íƥróttaálfurinn, this hero called himself and he turned out to be Sportacus' brother. Robbie didn't see the family resemblance but the choices made where the uniform was concerned were evidence enough. Distressed as Íƥróttaálfurinn had been, he'd gone about about figuring things out impressively fast. The magic he'd used had been a big help of course but still...

Sportacus had encountered a witch it seemed and she'd placed him under a spell that only could be broken by true love. The romantic kind that is, otherwise Sportacus would have been up and about already, surrounded by family and adoring children.  
Robbie caught Íƥróttaálfurinn's quiet inquiry if Stephanie knew if there was someone in town would cold possibly be Sportacus' true love. There had been hints in Sportacus' letters to his brother that there was someone but Íƥróttaálfurinn had never found out if it had been reciprocated.

At the end of the day they had made no progress whatsoever and the children went home while Íƥróttaálfurinn stayed behind to look after his little brother. It had turned out Sportacus could not be moved, the curse held him firmly in place.

Robbie had still been wide awake at midnight, not that that was very out of the ordinary, on the contrary. He'd felt... He wasn't quite sure what he'd felt. 

He'd gone to the clearing in the forest, moonlight and fireflies guiding his steps. Half-distracted he wondered about those bright lights, they'd never been there before. 

Íƥróttaálfurinn had gone to sleep at 8.08, Robbie carefully prodded him with his foot to see if he was really sound asleep.

The flowers were closed at night and with no allergies bothering him this time Robbie stared at the sleeping Sportacus. The unstoppable nuisance being so still and quiet didn't sit right with him somehow.

Robbie didn't think that it was very comfortable for the hero to have his shoes on so he took them off and neatly placed them next to the raised platform. 

He hesitated for a moment over the hat but reasoned that would keeps Sportacus' head warm at least. Thinking about warmth he decided to go back home to fetch a pillow and blanket. 

Carefully cradling Sportacus' head he put the pillow in place. Gently he put the blanket over Sportacus, tucking the sides under his shoulders. Pulling it up a little higher he ignored, tried to ignore, the broadness of Sportacus' shoulders.

He knew those shoulders, only now he realized how often he touched the hero. An arm around his shoulders, a guiding nudge at the small of his back, a hand on his waist... Sportacus always leaning in to his touch. 

Sportacus never touched him without his permission come to think of it. He seems to have picked up on Robbie flinching away from sudden contact quite early on. But he always turned to Robbie, always reached out, always sought him out. Always had a smile for him.

Robbie stood next to the sleeping hero for a long time, just staring at that familiar face. Even in sleep there was a slight smile on his face.

It made something tighten in his chest. Robbie did not know how to identify the feeling. 

He left.

\---------------

He wasn't sure why he returned the next night. 

The blanket was still in place, the shoes next to the platform. 

Sportacus was not wearing his hat.

He had been during the day, Robbie had checked in. But after the children had left for the day Íƥróttaálfurinn must have taken it off. 

Robbie stared at the ears. Figures, only an Elf would be placed under a magic spell.

Still, those ears... They arched elegantly, daintily ending in points which peeked out through fine blonde curls. 

Sportacus was very fair, Robbie idly wondered if after a long summer freckles would appear on those sharp cheekbones. If those curls would turn honey-coloured when the sun would kiss his hair. 

He stood and stared long enough that the first light of dawn filtered through the trees

Robbie jumped when he heard.. laughter? He whirled around but Íƥróttaálfurinn still seemed to be asleep, now snoring lightly.

Even so, Robbie left.

\---------------

Robbie returned the next night. Flower-petals had settled in Sportacus' hair. Quietly Robbie told him about the things that happened in town the last few days. 

He wasn't sure himself why he did it, why he came.

\---------------

He returned the next night, almost absentmindedly brushing a curl away from Sportacus' forehead and tucking in the corners of the blanket while talking about his day.

"The kids miss you, you know. The town is... less cheerful."

He didn't not know what the strange pressing feeling in his chest was.

\---------------

He returned the night after that and grumbled about how obnoxiously energetic the hero was going to be when he'd finally wake up, "You should wake up soon you know, the town misses you." 

"I've brought some things for your brother, he's looking after you during the days. I don't think he has brought a hairbrush for you."

\---------------

Returning the next night Sportacus hair was still a mess, Robbie brushed the blonde curls himself, patiently untangling some knots until it was once more soft and a little less unruly. Robbie was careful around the ears, not knowing how sensitive they were. 

He didn't talk while he brushed Sportacus hair but thought about there hero's kind eyes. The crinkles around them when he laughed. Used to laugh. 

"You should wake up soon," he told Sportacus softly, "the town is not the same without you." 

\---------------

He returned the next night, "I think your ship is missing you. I don't know how to comfort it. Machines have feelings too you know."

\---------------

He returned the next night, all hunched in on himself and was silent for a long time while he stared at Sportacus, "Did she curse you? Why? You only deserve good things. You're the kindest, purest man I've ever known."

\---------------

"I don't know why I keep coming here. I hate seeing you like this. You're supposed to be unstoppable. Please wake up. I... I don't...." He left.

\---------------

"How dare you get cursed! The kids... This town needs you! I..." He fell silent and scrubbed his hands over his eyes. "I... I don't even know if you like me."

\---------------

"I hate being this helpless . I need you to wake up. I don't know how.... I think... I miss..."

\---------------

"Were you scared? Did you know what was going to happen? Did she tell you?"

Robbie stared at the Elf for a long time but Sportacus did not answer. Had not opened his eyes for days now. 

"I'm scared, " Robbie whispered.

\---------------

"I'm leaving town tomorrow, I'm going to find that witch. I'm going to ask her to transfer the curse to me. " Robbie laughed wryly, "Perhaps I'll be able to sleep for once. That would be nice." 

He took one of Sportacus' hands. "I'm sorry I won't be able to say goodbye to you. I'd loved to see you smile one more time. I would have like that. A lot actually. 

But seeing you like this... it...my heart... it hurts you know. I wish..." Robbie bit his lip, "I miss you. You made this town... made me... feel ... made me feel. ..alive. 

Before you came life was quiet. Silent. But when you came to town something happened, something seemed to have switched on in me. The planning, the disguises, the scheming.. I loved it. Loved to be part of your life in that way. I had a purpose. I don't want you gone. 

I had it wrong you know. I didn't want you to leave town. I wanted to chase you. Pursue you. It was thrilling. I thought that what I felt was the thrill of the chase, of the schemes. Heart racing and a funny feeling in my stomach.  
But these days... it hurts. You're not here and it hurts. I miss you."

He took Sportacus hand, "I miss you. I want... want...I want you back. " He placed a soft kiss on the back of that limp hand and exhaled shakily, "So I'm going to find that witch. And you're going to be fine. You're going to be here, in LazyTown, where you are needed. And I... I... it won't hurt anymore."

Gently he tucked Sportacus in and turned to leave. No last time looking back, the sooner he'd find that witch the sooner the pain would just be gone. No more hoping, no more misery. Blessed nothing. And Sportacus would be alive. Hale and healthy and disgustingly active. 

He froze when a hand grabbed his. 

"Robbie."

He closed his eyes. 

Took a deep breath.

And turned.

...

Sportacus wasn't smiling. He should be smiling. He'd never see him again, the least the universe could do for him was give him a illusion which actually smiled.

Instead Sportacus looked concerned.

He gently tugged Robbie a little bit closer.

Reached up and oh so softly swiped his thumb over Robbie's cheek,

"You're crying."

Robbie shook his head, "I'm not."

He didn't meet Sportacus' eyes.

"Robbie."

That kind voice. 

It hurt so much. He was shaking.

He had to go, had to go find that which. He had to save...

Robbie took a step back. Black spots danced at the edge of his vision. His heart was beating wildly.  
He stumbled as his knees buckled.

And then there were strong arms holding him up, guiding him gently down to sit on the mossy ground. 

"Robbie, breathe!"

He gasped for air, the world coming back into focus after a few deep breaths. His head stopped spinning. 

All he could see was blue. 

He looked up and found Sportacus crouching in front of him. Worry on his face. A steadying hand on Robbie's shoulder. 

Robbie found himself reaching out, his hand hoovering in the air as he did not dare to touch Sportacus. To reach out and find nothing more than cold illusions and the ashes of a desperate hope.

One heartbeat.

Two.

And then a strong familiar hand took his, warm fingers curled around his own.

Robbie's eyes widened, "You're here. You're really here?"

"I'm here." 

Robbie tightened his grip on Sportacus' hand, still for a moment. 

And then he yanked Sportacus towards him, into his arms. Sportacus overbalanced and Robbie's arms closed around him, held him close, so very close. He buried his face in the crook of Sportacus' neck, feeling like he was shaking apart. His hot tears on that fair skin as Sportacus murmured "Robbie" and pulled him even closer, a hand on the back of Robbie's head.  
Held him safe in those strong arms. 

\---------------

Later they'll talk. Sportacus will tell Robbie that while under the spell, he still heard every word. 

\---------------

Even later the town celebrates, of course it does, there is singing and dancing.

\---------------

In the quiet of the night they are alone at last.

And they find out that while it wasn't necessary to break the spell , there ís magic in true love's kiss.

\---------------

**Author's Note:**

> It might also have been the case that Sportacus encountered a witch in the forest who he helped with her groceries. She asks Sportacus what he really wants. He wants, does he dare to say it, true love. What can I say, the boy is a romantic. And a bit lonely. 
> 
> The witch helps him, in her own way...


End file.
